


No Light

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Avengers Oneshots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers lost, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Guilt, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Relationship Due to Mind Control, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Loki won. The Chitauri conquer the Earth... but it's not right.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	No Light

**Author's Note:**

> The song is No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine (i.e. I don't own it)

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

Loki stood at the window, staring out at the city they ruled. His lover slumbering in the bed behind him. He stared for a moment longer, watching the lights flickering as the Chitauri lumbered past.

_You are the night-time fear_

A heavy breath from the man lying behind him called him back to the bed.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

‘How might I serve you Milord?’ Stark asked, standing before Loki’s throne, blue eyes staring reverent at the man before him.

Loki froze, the pall lifting from his mind, ‘No.’

‘Milord?’

_Heaven help me I need to make it right_

Loki stared at the ruins of the world before him, standing on the balcony of what was once Stark Tower. ‘What have I done?’ He turned to stare at his lover lying behind him, ‘How do I fix this?’ He spun back to the window, a sob breaking from his throat.

_You want a revelation_

_You want to get it right_

_And it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

Loki stood before the mortal, his heart breaking even as he lifted the sceptre. ‘This will work?’

‘Yes Milord.’

‘Good.’ Loki took a step, before freezing and running his hand down the side of the other’s face. ‘I am sorry.’ He activated the device and vanished, Time Stone clasped tight in his hand, Mind Stone in the sceptre at his side.

_And I'd do anything to, to make you stay_

Loki snapped back to attention standing in the same place, the Stone already dissolving in his grip, their deal done. ‘Well we have a Hulk.’

His head snapped up, green eyes meeting brown, ‘Stark.’

‘Yes?’

‘It worked then.’

‘You alright over there Reindeer Games?’ Stark stared at him, visibly bemused.

‘I am now.’ He tossed the sceptre to one side. ‘Thanos no longer has any hold on my mind.’

‘What?’

‘Come now, do you really think me fool enough to plot such a ridiculous plan to conquer your planet?’

‘Well, no.’

_But would you leave me_

_If I told you what I've done_

Loki shot him a sharp-edged grin, ‘Exactly.’ He tossed the sceptre to one side, letting the Stone vanish from its confines, knowing that he would not be permitted to know where it went. ‘Consider this me delivering a warning of what is to come.’

_And would you leave me_

_If I told you what I've become_

Loki stood before the window, his lover lying in the bed behind him, staring out at the city below. ‘Was it worth it?’

Loki snorted, turning to stare at the mortal, ‘More than.’

Anthony cocked his head, ‘Nightmares?’

‘Memories.’


End file.
